Often times passengers in a motor vehicle focus on only two points--the starting point and the destination. This is particularly true of children, some of whom are prone to repeatedly ask, "Are we there yet?"
Amusement devices for occupying the attention of travelers are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,700 to Chandos discloses a bingo-type game requiring the traveler to watch for animals, license plates, numbers and the like. As an object, is seen the traveler tears off perforated portions that are arranged in horizontal and vertical rows on a square game card.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,732 to Ogilvie is similar except that blocks having various scenes represented on different sides of the blocks are repositioned when a particular scene is viewed by the traveler. These games are intended to divert the attention of the traveler rather than to provide information regarding progression of travel.
An object of the present invention is to provide an easily transported device which indicates travel progress in an educational and entertaining manner.